A photonic link for use in conveying analogue RF signals requires the use of a single mode fiber optic cable to allow a signal transmitted at one end of the link to be received without distortion at the other end of the link. Photonic links also require a high optical return loss mandating the use of angle polished connectors. However, these connectors are fragile, easily contaminated and difficult to clean even in relatively benign environments making them unsuitable for repeated connection and disconnection in deployable applications. Connector contamination quickly leads to optical signal degradation and reduced performance of the link.